Gaming The Extreme
by Sensational Sista
Summary: If you got pulled into a video game, would it be possible to alter the plot? Could you change the things that you already knew would happen? Two teens are about to find out.


**A.N:** Okay. Well, this just kind of came to me after talking to a friend. This is dedicated to Tidikku for the total inspiration. We both worked on it and edited it fully There definitely would not be a story without him.(everyone cheers)

OC:Audrey- age15 and Levi- age 16

Now please, enjoy this fic.

* * *

It was a sunny day in the month of June. School just let out and that made summer feel even greater. My best friend, Levi, and I were walking over to my house to play the most fun game to date, at least in our minds: Final Fantasy X. I had been having problems beating the game, but Levi promised to help me out. He had already beaten it around 12 times.

I opened the backdoor of my house and we stepped into the kitchen. My parent's left a note saying that they were at the super market. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"So, Audrey, what part did you say you were stuck at again?" he asked while dropping is backpack onto a chair.

I smiled innocently. "Uhh... the part where you have to... play blitzball in Luca." The last part was more like a fast mumble.

Levi sighed. "Wow. How much longer have you had this game than me? I mean come on." I tried to clear my name.

"Well, I wasn't _always_ stuck at this part. The battle that held me up was that one with the thing... and the other... thing... and... Oh. Forget it!"

He merely chuckled as I turned to the refrigerator to grab a soda.

"Want one?" I called out after picking up a can of Mountain Dew. Levi shook his head and then ran a hand through his light brown hair.

"Why don't I just go and hook up the game. I mean, we have A LOT of work to do."He just laughed more. "You haven't even gotten to the kiss scene yet." We both made a disgusted face at the thought of Tidus and Yuna. Stupid Yuna. Both of us were super die hard Rikku and Tidus fans. It was a lot becasue he had this thing for Rikku and I had a thing for Tidus. Being best friends, we kinda combined those facts.

I ran over to my blue backpack and grabbed a plastic container out of it just as Levi was about to turn and leave the room. "Well, before you go to play the game, hook this controller up. It's new and so cool!" Levi studied the packaged controller I handed him as if questioning why I bought it.

"It's purple..." he muttered while raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"...It's purple _and_ sparkly," I corrected. "And I never saw another one like it."

"It's still purple..."He shrugged it off and quickly pulled it out of the container. Then, the two of us headed down to the basement game room.

--

"It's not turning on," grumbled Levi in annoyance as he pressed the reset button repeatedly. I looked at the PS2 and then behind the TV.

"Oh... um. Hold on. I think I screwed up the colored wires again." He groaned aloud from my pathetic action. Not my fault I could never remember where the wires went.

Then, my hazel eyed friend took the new controller and plugged it into the system. No sooner than he had done that, I got the screen to work. Yet instead of the normal cube like display showing up, it was transferred right to my last save file for FFX.

The two of us looked at each other in disarray. That... wasn't supposed to happen. Not knowing what to do at the odd action, we sat and stared for a few moments. Then, my best friend dared to touch the 'X' button on the violet controller.

The purple control panel began to glow. The screen did as well. Then a bright purple light engulfed us and everything in the dimly lit room. The next thing the two of us know is that we are falling through endless colors.

Suddenly, a bright sun like light blurred our vision as we both continued to seemingly fall.

--

I painfully groaned and sat up on my knees. What had happened?

Right away, I checked my surroundings. From a first glance, I could tell I wasn't in my basement anymore. I blinked and thought of Levi. Did he come here too? I whip my neck around just in time to see my brunette friend sitting up and gazing at the scenery around us.

'_Wait. What in the world is he wearing?_' I thought as I looked at his outfit. I swear, when we were at my house he was in a normal green tee shirt with beige khaki shorts.

But,then he was in a tight tan shirt with a red and silver vest like jacket covering his torso. There was what seemed like a belt draped under the vest and across his chest. Even his shorts changed to a deep brown cargo style with what looked like metal rimmed sides. He wore a thick metallic belt that held a large, gray, sharp sword.

"Huh?" I questioned aloud in near shock. The background behind him confused me even more. It was like a dock surrounded by boxes. What the heck was happening?

Levi looked at me and his eyes went seemingly wider than they already were. "Audrey, what are you wearing?"

His shocked question made me look at myself. I raised an eyebrow as the outfit startled me. Instead of my tight blue tee shirt, I was wearing a blue spaghetti string top that had sequin waves on the hem. It covered enough, although it still didn't leave much to the imagination.My pale hip-hugger jeans also changed into a navy skirt that came halfway down my thighs. Small tassels of silver sequins hung down from the skirt stitches. On my waist, I sported a silver belt that held numerous pouches of who knows what.

We both stared for a moment, but then regained our awareness. Something was definitely up. Levi and I stood up tensely, unsure whether our wobbly legs could support our weight. Next, we looked around at what seemed like a city.

People bustled by a few feet down from us and appeared to not have even noticed our arrival. Levi stepped forward, his gaze upwards to the tall buildings.

My nagging feeling of familiarity was driving me nuts. "Hey Levi. Does this city... I dunno. Remind you of somewhere?" I raised my right hand to my chin in deep thought.

"It's Luca..." he said breathlessly in awe, his gaze never leaving this one large domed shaped stadium.

"Hmmm. I was thinking more Chicago, but Luca works too... Wait. Luca!"

He barely nodded as a smile spread across his facial features. I came over to stand next to him. Then a loud intercom voice boomed overhead.

"_And here are the Besaid Aurochs..."_

My best friend and I caught our breaths as the team name registered in our brains. This was really... happening.

"Drey, come on!" Levi called to me heading down to what looked like a large ship. "This is the chance of a life time! We can meet the Besaid Aurochs!"

'_What is he talking about? My money is on the Luca Goers_,' I thought while running to catch up. This was going to be a _long_ game.

**A.N**: Well, there you have it for the first chapter. Now the plan Tidikku and I have is that this is a literally attempted Tikku fic. Yeah. This chapter was kind of drab, but it was a starter. We hope you enjoyed reading this. We may not continue for a while. But we will try.

Reviews are always nice as well.


End file.
